Burning Soul Episode 08
The eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. The ninja Hanzou appears, and Yukimura challenges him. Summary Featured Card Inugami Matches Yukimura vs. Hanzou Turn 1 (Hanzou) -Hanzou summons Fuurin at level 2. Turn 2 (Yukimua) -Yukimura summons two War Lizards at level 1 and Jinraidragon at level 1, placing soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, with its effect when adding, it adds 3000BP and with soul core on it, it has true-clash, Hanzou blockw with Fuurin, Fuurin is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with two War Lizards, Hanzou takes a life for both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 3 (Hanzou) -Hanzou summons Fuurin at level 3. -Hanzou attacks with Fuurin, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Samurai-Dragon at level 2, leaving soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, in flash timing, Hanzou uses Thunder Wall, Hanzou takes a life, 2 lifes remain, with Thunder Wall's effect, because his life is 2 or less, the attack step is forced to end. Turn 5 (Hanzou) -Hanzou summons Fuurin at level 1, and Inugami at level 1, placing soul core on Inugami. -Hanzou attacks with Inugami, in flash timing, Hanzou uses ANgel Strike, Jinraidragon loses 5000BP, because Jinraidragon's BP is down to 0, Jinraidragon is destroyed, with Inugami's effect, while Inugami has soul core on it, because Hanzou uses magic, Hanzou draws 1 card from the deck. Yukimura takes a life, 3 lifes remain. -Hanzou attacks with Fuurin, Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 6 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons the SengokuDragon SoulDragon at level 2, placing soul core on it. -Yukimura attacks with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, Hanzou blocks with Fuurin, in flash timing, Hanzou uses thunder wall, he uses all core from the blocking Fuurin to ensure the cost, Yukimura's attack step is forced to end. Turn 7 (Hanzou) -Hanzou summons Inugami at level 3. -Hanzou attacks with the level 1 Inugami that has soul core on it, Yukimura blocks with Samurai-Dragon, in flash timing, Hanzou uses Angel Strike, Samurai-Dragon loses 5000BP, with Inugami's effect, Hanzou draws 1 card from the deck, in flash timing, Yukimura activates Samurai-Dragon's awaken, Yukimura moves soul core from the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to Samurai-Dragon, Samurai-Dragon adds 5000BP and is refreshed, Inugami is destroyed. Turn 8 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to level 3, placing soul core on it. -Yukimura attacks with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, he moves soul core from the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to the trash and activates Consecutive Blade, Hanzou blcoks with Inugami and Fuurin, Inugami and Fuurin are destroyed, with SengokuDragon SoulDragon's level 3 effect, it takes Hanzou's last 2 lifes. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red Yellow Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Hanzou Hyakki- Junji Majima *Murashige Yamamura- Shintarou Oohata *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Battler- Toshiki Kurosawa *Operator- Yurika Aizawa *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Burning Soul